Head Boys don't die
by Flyonthewall120
Summary: Strange things are happening and only Jack and maybe Ralph seems to noticed. Things that for the life of him, Jack can't explain.


**Head Boys don't die**

**Summary: **Strange things are happening and only Jack and maybe Ralph seems to noticed. Things that for the life of him Jack can't explain.

**Disclaimer : **I do not in any way shape or form own Lord of the Flies. If I did...well let's just say it won't have been read in school it won't have even made it with in ten yards of a school building. So that's why I'm glad that I don't in anyways or form own that wonderful book.

**Chapter 1:** confusion

He stood perfectly still, staring down into the dark waters. His mind distance, unfocused. No longer aware of how long he'd been outside, waiting, searching. For what? He recalled not. But it doesn't matter The is something about standing in the middle of the woods above stills water that is just mesmerizing. Especially at this time when the moon is up high and full. When he's alone, away from the others…

The pale skin boy bitted his lips, bleeding it. Others? What others? An image of rag up boys running half nuke flash across his mind like lighten. He frown. Right the others.

Laying the spear he brought with him, down. He knee and placed his right hand into the cold blue than swayed his arm back and forward. Tiny ripples begun to form and the reflection of the moon flicker. The red hair frown deepen. The strength of his arm is not enough. He draw his spear and place it in the water. He moved it back then forward. He repeated the action servers times, eyes closed. A tranquil sense like rushing water, washed over him as the ripples become huge and bulky.

He stood and stepped away to observed his work. A petite smile on his lips. Overhead the moon moved behind a cloud. In another life, another land it's past his bedtime.

_Snap_

He swung his head round, searching for the sourced of the sound. It worried him. Deep breath. It was just a tree squirrel or an owl or pigs… or something. Something he can hunt? And hurt? Yes. Hunt and hurt. Something littler than him. He turned back to the water. Dismissing it.

_Shuffle shuffle_

"Heeeerrrreeee squirrel. Heeeerrrreeee, Piggy piggy…. Here meat!" He called, than frown wondering where that had come from.

_Snap Pop_

"Enough, present yourself Piggy!" He called a little louder, a bit annoyed.

A shadow popped out from behind the trunk of a large oak tree. It's huge, nothing like a pig or little owl or squirrel.

His heart do three back flips. It was the Beastie. Beastie? What Beastie? Another image popped into his head. This time of a bonfire and a meeting. The lillum had cried at that meeting. Yes the Beastie. They had cried of the Beastie. The Beastie was real and it was heading for him. The boy felt a screamed in his throat but held it back. He was a hunter. Hunter? …Yes… And hunters don't scream. His gripped on the spear tighten. Ready.

Above them, he and the thing, the clouds drifted and the moon come out. And he see what he had failed to noticed. The dark colour hair of one of his schoolmates. It's no Beastie. It's just Roger Conwell.

"Present yourself?" Roger asked, amused. He's always amused. Jack feels a small smile trying to make it's way to his lips.

"Sergeant Piggy, reporting for duty, than." Roger Saluted.

Jack tried to think of something witty and bitter to say to the younger boy, but he's stay shooken. So he just glanced.

Roger rolled his eyes than averted stared at Jack spear for a few seconds, his lips pressed down in the almost frown that had recently become his default expression. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, his fingers lightly playing with a sting of long dark locks.

Jack glanced settled on the locks. He feels something, a sense to boxed the younger boy ear and tell him off. Take a blade and cut, cut, cut. It's not becoming for a member of the Ore Boarding School for boys Choir to have sure long lengths, almost like a girl. He touched his own red mops and frown.

"How long have you been there?"

Roger shrugged. "A while."

Jack nodded. He expected as much. It's no surprised.

Roger trailed along behind him all the times when Jack out hunting, but that's usually during the day. When he's trying to escape Ralph constant yipping and commanding. He generally stands near the red hair spear and observed him as he watched for signs of a Pig. He says he don't understand how Jack can detect little drops in the middle of the forest and tell it's a pig's and not something else. The oldest boy have tried to instruct him...but it's hopeless.

"What are you hunting? I don't see anything." Roger say after awhile, breaking the silence. Dark eyes staring at the wet earth beneath their bare feet.

"I.…" Jack begun than paused.

"I don't know…" He says bemused. "I don't know…"

Had I been hunting? Or was I being hunted. He wonder, shivering. An image of large dark eyes, predator like, entered his mind. Watching him, stalking him. Shape teeth in full mouth, drooling. Red dipping… dipping.

Jack shook his head, drawing his arms around himself.

"It's late. Lets head back."

"Alright."

He turned to leaved but something compelled him to looked toward the other end of the dark waters. There was a soft glow peeking through the trees.

"Oh bloody..." He said. "Roger who else was with you?"

If one of the boys, especially one of the littlum, were going around at this time of the night and Ralph found out about it. Well let's just say it wasn't going to be pleasant. After the whole letting the fire go thing...

"No one." Roger said. "I made sure…"

He paused. " Maybe... Maybe…Maurice... or Simon... followed."

Jack glanced at him then turned to the light that was now approaching fast. He frowned. Something about the light bothered him. Turning to the dark boy he whispered. "Come on before they noticed us."

They begun to strolled away, slowly. Their eyes on the glow the whole while. Then all of a sudden the was nothing. No glow. Nothing. The light was gone.

They waited a few seconds but it did not reappeared and no one popped out. The two shared a glanced.

Who was it? What was it? Why out at this hour? Did the thing that called him out. called them out too? Or did they just when to take a shit but away from the others so no one would stepped in it?

All these question float through Jack mind.

Matching silently toward the direction they both came, Jack took the lead and walked in front, just in case. He was the oldest after all. Some habits where hard to break.

Jack turned back to check on the dark boy but stopping suddenly making Roger run into him.

"What?" Roger asked.

Jack shook his head. He was looking past the dark boy toward the woods at the area they had, just minutes ago, stood. It was lit up but not by the moon, that was now behind a cloud again, but by the same soft glow they had both spotted in between the trees. And it was actually...shimmering.

Roger must have sense something wrong because he too turned. "What?" He whispered and the thing attention snapped their way. A soft humming begun to generated, growing louder with each hum. Jack felt the air surrounding them dropped. Goosebumps claw their ways up his arms. And all his instincts told him to run, to hide. He can't moved though.

The thing started to approached. It's a few feet away when the headaches begun. And than second later Jack is on the ground screaming and clawing at his eyes.

Then…

Jack sat up. His mind unfocused and distance. He glanced at his surrounding. He frown then made to leaved. He's searching for something. What he don't know. But it's something. He made it a few feet before he spotted the other body. His frown deepen. He approached the body and shook the other awake.

"Come, before Ralph note we are gone."

As they leaved Javk stared back once more but see nothing but the reflection of the moon on the dark waters. He frown. Something. He had expected something.


End file.
